


Let Me Take a Peek, Dear

by ShelledWalnut



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 69, Alex makes a pretty blonde bombshell, And oral sex, Dug it up just because, First Time, I was cringing when I was re-reading this., It's Hank's birthday, M/M, Maybe this will get me to write again?, Never completed it so I turned it into a PWP, Old kink meme fill, Plus frottage, Sex in the lab, This is really just porn, Tried to clean this up but it's late, Warning: Blonde cliches, Warning: Intoxication, Warning: They're both OOC, While they were stuck at that CIA facility, With spanking. I forgot about that., Yes. This is an AU., cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex did not expect that playing dress up would get him into so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take a Peek, Dear

For Alex, it was a no brainer that Henry Philip McCoy had a thing for Marilyn Monroe. So that thing for Raven? Totally Monroe-related. 

Hank’s birthday was in a few days and people wanted to party. Everyone had an idea for a theme but no one can agree on one thing. 

The Professor exercised his authority, overruled their suggestions and declared that the theme was… Cross-dressing? 

No one knew how to react except, weirdly, Erik, who proved that he was capable of blushing. 

Alex did not want to think what that was all about. 

He had an idea to improve the theme, though. He got Sean and Armando in a huddle. This was going to be so much fun. 

*

Today was the day. 

Armando’s mutation probably included uncanny resourcefulness. He got them the dresses, the wigs, everything. They didn’t ask him any questions because they were afraid of the answers. 

When Alex put on the dress, he noticed the crease caused by the waistband of his briefs. Ah, fuck it. Let’s go commando. He had on pantyhose, anyway. Well, his thing was in fishnets but at least it won’t be swinging freely. 

The shoes were tricky. The heels were really pointy. They could take out an eye. But the whole thing won’t work if he wears rubber shoes. Guess he’d have to walk really slowly so he won’t fall on his face. 

Alex took one last look at himself in the mirror. Done. 

Time to see if Sean chickened out. Alex was determined to win this bet. 

*

They did not count on Raven and Angel intercepting the three of them in their pink tutus before they reached the tent that set up on the grounds of the super secret CIA compound. 

What can they do? They were powerless. 

There was hair pulling and face slapping. 

Finally, the girls declared that they’d located their inner Monroe. Whatever the hell that meant. 

*

Their entrance was the grandest of all grand entrances. 

The Professor almost choked on an olive. He was lucky Erik was beside him to give him a little slap on the back. (Alex did not want to notice the black liner on Erik’s eyelids. He really didn’t.) 

They were carrying the birthday cake, which was lit with candles and they began singing "Happy Birthday." The rest of the team and Agent McTaggert joined in amid guffaws. 

Alex had his eyes on Hank. He watched out for Hank's reaction as he was about to blow out the candles. Birthday boy was smiling awkwardly, touching his nape and blushing profusely while stuttering his “thank you’s.” 

After making a wish (Seriously? He’s no longer a kid.), Hank gave Sean a hug and bumped fists with Armando. But he did not look at Alex. He did not acknowledge Alex. 

That was weird. 

Alex thought everything was cool between them. They’d been discussing the possibility of him wearing a suit to allow him to control his abilities while the Professor and Erik went on road trips. Hank did not think Alex was joking when he said he had some interest in geophysics. He knew about Scott. He thought they were bros. 

Alex didn’t know what he did again to screw this making friends thing up. 

Whatever. There’s an open bar. And maybe Agent McTaggert would like to dance. She looked hot in that tuxedo.

*

Okay. So maybe he was feeling the buzz from all those free drinks. Plus, his shoes were killing him. 

Alex thought of sitting this next dance out. Or not sit. He just let his feet move and he was startled when an agent asked why he was trying to enter the laboratory. 

“Access is restricted at this time of the night… Ma’am?” 

“No, it’s okay,” Alex answered. He had to bite his lips to keep himself from laugh out loud. This guy thought he was a girl? How did he get recruited? 

“Is Dr. McCoy expecting you?”

“Um, yes. Of course he is,” slurred Alex. Oh, man. He was probably a little drunk. 

“And you are?”

And he was --? He was Marilyn Monroe, wasn’t it obvious? 

“His dream girl,” Alex said sarcastically. This was a CIA agent? Definitely not the sharpest tool. 

“Alright, Ma’am. Please wait over here,” requested the pseudo-CIA agent. 

*

Just when Alex was about to soil his dress and sit on floor because of the killer heels (He never thought the girls meant “killer” literally before. Now he knew better.), the agent gave him clearance to enter the laboratory. 

He heard the agent say to Hank, “Doc, your – er, girlfriend is here to see you.”

Fortunately, the agent left them alone without waiting for Hank’s reply. 

“Who?” asked Hank, looking through a microscope. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Well, bozo, this just might be your lucky day,” Alex teased. 

“Alex?!?” Hank’s head moved so fast to locate him that his glasses flew off of his face. 

The glasses fell near Alex's feet. He picked them up by bending his knees. He had on a strapless dress, okay. 

“Here you go,” he said as he drew near Hank. 

When Hank tried to get the glasses from him, however, he protested. “No, let me.”

Alex stood on his toes and carefully put the glasses back on Hank, making sure they are perched comfortably on Hank’s aquiline nose. 

“There you go,” he declared, smiling up at Hank. 

Alex felt exhilarated for some unknown reason. All he knew was that he had become so aware of how much taller Hank was compared to him. He also noticed that he liked whatever cologne Hank was wearing. 

“Th-thanks,” Hank said curtly and turned back to the microscope. 

Alex was puzzled. 

“What did I do?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” said Hank flatly. He didn't even glance his way.

Alex knew he can’t let this issue go. He did not want to know why he felt that way. He just…

He pushed himself up the table and placed his pink satin-covered hip right beside the microscope. 

“Bullshit,” he whispered.

“Alex. I’m busy,” countered Hank, impatience creeping in his voice. 

“It’s your birthday. Talk to me,” he urged. 

Hank just sighed and remained silent.

“Hey, Hank?” Alex hesitated. He poked Hank’s thigh lightly with one of his pink heels. “We’re cool, right? Right?” Another poke, this one less gentle than the first. 

“Yes,” Hank answered tersely, still looking through the microscope. 

“Then why won’t you talk to me? You don’t even look at me when you answer,” said Alex. And no, he did not sound upset. He was going to deny it forever. He was sure he was not pouting. 

“Hank!” he insisted, combined with a nudge using his foot. 

“Ouch! Alex!” complained Hank, and this time, he was glaring. 

Alex might have kicked Hank instead of just poking him. “I’m sorry, okay!” he apologized. His heart rate was speeding up and he felt sweat gathering at his nape. Hank was still glaring at him, without even blinking. 

Silence took over as their gazes locked. Alex felt short of breath. He may have just awakened the beast and he felt --- excited. 

“What do you want, Alex?” demanded Hank, cheeks flushed from anger. 

“Nothing,” Alex shrugged.

Hank’s response was a rough sound from deep in his chest. 

“Did you just growl at me?” Alex asked with forced laughter. He was trying to ignore how sexy he found that sound to be. What was happening to him?

“Alex, enough. I want you to leave now,” Hank said in a clipped manner. 

“What? Hey, wait, no. I thought we’re fine. You just said so. C’mon, man. What did I do this time?” he asked, shaking Hank’s arm lightly.

“You don’t understand. You must leave. Now,” Hank ordered. The words were forced through gnashed teeth.

Alex was not impressed. He crossed his arm, leaned back, raised his chin and snorted.

“No.” 

Granted, Alex didn’t look as intimidating as he usually did, not when he’s in a hot pink dress, but he can take care of himself. If anyone was dangerous here, it was him, not Big Foot.

“Think you can intimidate me, McCoy?” Alex grabbed Hank by his collar and pulled him near. Sitting on the table gave Alex a height advantage this time. 

Hank merely closed his eyes tight, shuddering slightly as kept his head as far away from Alex.

“I’ll leave when I want to, not when you or anyone else says so,” Alex rasped near Hank’s ear. 

He loosened his hold of Hank’s shirt but he kept his hands on those shoulders (which were very broad, he realized). “Now, open your eyes, look at me and tell me what I should apologize for this time. You don’t have the right to hate on me for no reason, even if it’s your birthday!”

“No,” Hank groaned. “I—I can’t.” 

“What? Can’t what?” pushed Alex. 

“I can’t look at you,” murmured Hank. 

Alex laughed. “I knew it! You were just trying to be nice.” 

Due to his relief, Alex put his arms around Hand’s neck and bumped their foreheads.

“I know I look ridiculous, bozo! I’m in a pink tutu! It’s alright to laugh at me. Why did you think we went through all this effort, huh? You should just laugh more often, man. You take yourself so seriously. It’s like you’re way older than us,” Alex continued cheerfully, shaking Hank slightly to get him to loosen up.

“Hey, come on. We should go back to your party, huh?” Alex peered into Hank’s eyes.

“Hank!" shouted Alex near Hank’s ear. “Let’s go! We will go back even if I have to drag you ----” and Alex tried to jump off the table but Hank blocked his way. 

It was only then that Alex noticed several things -- their bodies were pressed together, Hank was standing between his legs and his legs were spread so wide open that the hem of his dress had ridden up to mid-thigh. 

“Oh.” There went his modesty. Good job, Summers. 

Of course it was also that moment when Hank finally raised his head and met his gaze with a very intense stare. Alex felt like he was under a microscope. 

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” asked Hank angrily. This time he was one who advanced until their faces were so close that Alex had to lower his gaze to Hank’s lips because --- because they were red and looked soft and wet. 

Alex wanted those lips on his. 

“Are you sure?” Hank asked, his large hands gentle but firm on Alex’s bare arms, shaking him slightly. Alex realized that he let voiced out his thoughts. 

“Alex?” repeated Hank, tense, on the edge of control. 

Alex nodded shyly.

With that delicious-sounding growl, Hank pulled him close and claimed his lips for a deep, hungry kiss. 

He moved his hands on Hank’s waist and traced the hard muscles underneath that tight blue button down shirt. 

Hank tasted good. Alex can’t get enough. A moan escaped from one of them as their tongues slid wetly over each other, deep in Hank’s mouth. 

Alex’s hands roamed along Hank’s back and then lower still, until he was pulling Hank by his ass. Oh, yes. 

He felt Hank’s hands caressing his legs, then the inside of his thighs, then higher up inside his dress and he just – he moaned against Hank’s lips as he guided those hands over his hard, leaking cock.

“Yes, please,” Alex groaned once Hank released his lips. He arched his hips, grinding against Hank’s to get more friction, to get relief. 

“Alex, god. You’re so bad, dressing up like this,” Hank rasped in between placing small kisses all along his neck. “Don’t you know how fuckable you look tonight?” he asked, and Alex shuddered. 

“More, more,” he chanted deliriously. “Hank, help me!”

Hank grabbed his legs, placed them on the table, with his shoes and all, and pushed his skirt up, past his waist.

“Fuck. Fuck, Alex,” moaned Hank when he saw Alex’s hard cock covered by the thin pantyhose.

“Please, Hank,” was all Alex said, needing, begging to be touched. 

“You’ve been walking around – even dancing – like this, all night?” asked Hank, a little bit angrily, even as he lifted Alex gently from the table and slowly peeled the pantyhose off of Alex’s hips and his long legs. 

“Yes?” was his response. He was really beginning to enjoy having Hank undress him. 

Hank also took off his pink heels to fully remove the fishnet stockings and then slid the shoes back on his feet. 

“I see,” was all Hank said as he pocketed the stockings and looked at Alex. 

“Hank?” he asked, hesitant. He did not know how to get Hank to do what he wanted, what he needed. All he knew was that Hank’s pants seemed awfully tight. 

“What?” Hank responded, shifting uneasily before him, seemingly contemplating another one of his experiments. 

“You don’t really see,” said Alex. “I mean, how could you, when you’re so far away?”

“Am I?” was all he got from Hank. 

“Well, you’re far enough not to see this, or touch this,” challenged Alex, pulling up the dress until his hard, pink cock jutted out from the hem. 

Maybe that lewd display was a bit much but Alex thought it was worth it when Hank gasped. Alex wasn’t able to prevent himself from laughing. Who knew Hank would respond to a tinge of sluttiness? 

He stopped, though, when Hank snarled, snatched him off of the table then carried him to the couch in the corner. 

When Hank sat down on the couch, Alex quickly moved to straddle him but Hank told him, “No. Not that way, Alex. Face down.” 

“Um, why?” Alex asked, puzzled, even as he allowed himself to be positioned across Hank’s lap.

“Well, I thought you should be disciplined first, Alex. Nice boys shouldn’t go out in public without any underwear,” said Hank sternly. 

Alex wasn’t able to prevent himself from uhm, squirming against Hank’s strong thighs. Hank sounded every bit like that hot professor everybody had a crush on but who never noticed when his students made a pass at him. 

“Are you ready, Alex?”

“Fuck, yes, please, just touch me,” he ordered. His cock was leaking; he was ruining his dress.

Thwack!

Alex felt sharp pain on his ass after Hank hit him with his bare hand.

“Ouch!” cried Alex. 

Another blow landed on his bottom. The pain stung. 

Hank hit him again. And again. 

Alex groaned from the pain even as he felt heat bloom all over his bottom. 

“More?” inquired Hank with that voice that was drove Alex crazy. 

His cock was harder, if it were possible. At this point, Alex just wanted to hump Hank’s muscular thighs and be done with it. 

Alex had had enough. 

“Maybe some other time,” said Alex, grimacing one moment, then flipping over to push Hank on his back. 

“Whoa!” Hank exclaimed as Alex got him on his back within a split second. 

“Nice trick, huh?” Alex remarked smugly as he propped himself up over Hank’s crotch.

“Listen here, birthday boy, said Alex as he ground his cock against Hank’s erection. “I’ll take over this show now because I want to come soon, okay.” 

Hank only managed to moan in response and then he began to thrust up against Alex as he held Alex’s waist tightly with his large hands. 

“Fuck, McCoy, you finally caught up with that huge brain of yours,” Alex teased, as he unfastened Hank’s belt and jeans. 

“Shut up, Summers. You just have a hair trigger. You still have to learn how to control your powers, and your libido,” Hank retaliated. 

He yanked Alex’s dress up. “Look at this. You’re so wet, Alex,” gloated Hank as he tugged on the leaking cock that he revealed. 

Alex was writhing. He was not going to last. He had to take Hank down with him because this had turned into a contest.

When he got his hands on Hank’s cock, Alex wondered if he had enough self control to first try to see if he can fit it in his mouth before riding it.

“No better time to find out,” he whispered to himself. After freeing himself from Hank’s grasp, Alex proceeded to lick the swollen head of Hank’s penis hungrily.

Alex had been so distracted with trying to elicit more delicious sounds from Hank that he did not realize that Hank had moved him. He was still straddling Hank’s long body but now, instead of seeing Hank’s face when he raised his head, he could see Hank’s feet. 

“Fuck, Hank!” moaned Alex as he felt Hank’s soft lips on the head of his dick. He wanted to fuck that mouth even as he wanted to take in the length of Hank’s hard cock down his throat. 

No words were uttered between them as their mouths competed against each other. When Hank licked him, Alex did the same to Hank. The only thing that kept Alex from coming was the knowledge that Hank was still hard in his mouth. He was determined to make Hank come before he fills that hot, wet, naughty mouth with his own jizz. 

Alex opened his mouth wider and pushed down, further down until he felt the head of Hank’s cock hit the back of his throat. So full, oh yes, he felt so full. His entire being was focused on Hank. HankHankHankHankHankHank…

No rational thought occupied his mind other than taking in more and more of Hank’s cock. His mouth was beginning to hurt from being stretched open and the back of throat felt sore. 

Hank was sucking on the tip of his penis and was being noisy about it. He stretched his neck to watch Hank wrap his red lips around his cock. Then Alex felt a finger caress his perineum. “Fuck!” was all he managed to choke out as he spurted in the depths of Hank’s hot mouth.

Alex was still trying to catch his breath when Hank pulled off him and then pushed him to his back. 

“Please… I need ---” Hank growled out as he wrapped Alex’s legs around his waist. “I need you, Alex!” 

All he could muster in response was a soft “Yes” and a hand on Hank’s nape to pull him closer. 

Hank rutted between his thighs that were slick with Hank’s saliva and his own come. His oversensitive penis twitched in response every time Hank’s hard cock rubbed against it. “Alex!” groaned Hank as he sprayed come all over Alex’s stomach. 

“Rest. We can finally rest,” mouthed Alex against Hank’s neck when Hank collapsed against him. His last thought was that he'd have to pay for that pink dress they ruined. No regrets, though.

p

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=1628301#t1628301. 
> 
> Title is a line from Aerosmith's "Dude Looks Like a Lady."
> 
> I own nothing.


End file.
